Peace or War?
by Silverblind
Summary: A delegation from Gerudo desert come to visit Hyrule castle. What will happen? - ZelGan, lemon.-COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Zelda sat upon her throne, sighing loudly.

Today was the day she was receiving the Gerudo's delegation led by the king's son. She had heard about him. He was a fiery and violent man, intelligent and cruel, clever and fierce. His wrath was feared all over the world, for he was known for his short temper and exceptional power. His battle prowess were known in all Hyrule. It was said that entire armies surrendered before the end of a war if they knew they had him as an adversary. Those were probably only legends but… Zelda shuddered.

'I really need to conclude that alliance' she thought. 'If we get into a war with them now, we're done for. With the army spread to the north and south…'

The sound of metal clanking and heavy footsteps echoed through the room, interrupting her thoughts. A dozen of black-skinned men had entered the throne room and walked up to her, their chin proudly held high. The dust of the desert still lingered on their armors, and she could see their feet leaving muddy marks on the room's sumptuous red carpet. But it didn't matter. She was hypnotized by the prince, the tallest man she had ever seen. He was handsome in the Gerudo people's black armor, his red, shoulder-height hair standing out brightly against his dark skin. His ember eyes were locked into hers. The Gerudo people stopped before her and dropped to one knee. They all bowed their heads in respect, except the prince, who kept looking at her. Snapping out of her contemplative state, she stood up and also bowed, saluting them with respect. They stood back up, and Zelda said, with a clear voice:

-Welcome to Hyrule castle, friends. I am princess Zelda, and as the ruler of Hyrule I am honored to have you come here. You must be tired from the long trip; my men will lead you to your quarters if that is what you desire.

The prince nodded. He still hadn't spoken a word, but Zelda could feel a terrible power slumbering within him… like an untamed beast ready to pounce at any moment… she was once again hypnotized by his ember eyes, and by the wild fire she saw burning into them. As a few servants were leading the Gerudo soldiers into their quearters, the prince spoke. He had a deep and intimidating voice, exactly the kind of voice a warlord like him needed.

-Go and rest, soldiers, he said. I will talk with the woman.

Zelda's face reddened both in furor and embarrassment. "The woman"? She oddly felt more insulted about this than she should have. She looked at him as a devilish grin was stretching his lips, revealing a set of sharp fangs. She forced herself to smile.

-Please follow me then, my prince, she said.

She left the room, followed by the prince. She wanted to turn around and slap him in the face, but she breathed deeply and walked stiffly to a small wooden door. She opened it and, in an overly polite tone, she invited him to enter. 'Calm down Zelda' she told herself. 'The fate of the kingdom is in your hands'.

She sat at the table, inviting her guest to sit in front of her. He seated and stared at her, still grinning wickedly. She spoke first, trying to provoke him.

-I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, prince…? She asked.

She thought he would feel offended that his own guest didn't know his name, with all the rumors and stories being told about him, but he kept smiling and answered:

-Ganondorf Dragmire, here to serve you, my princess.

She carefully watched him, yet there was no sign of irritation on his face, not even the slightest hint of displeasure in his eyes.

-Well then, prince Ganondorf, she said, kind of annoyed by his apparent indifference. As you surely know, we are waging war to the south and north, and we will soon be outnumbered if we don't find reinforcements before long…

She kept explaining him things he already knew, hoping to get him to burst out into impatience, as he was also known for having little tolerance. Yet he just kept staring at her, so intensely that she sometimes felt like she was about to lose her temper. She felt just as if the prince could read her mind like an open book. She talked for a long time, and he never interrupted her, only asking questions once in a while, and his eyes never leaving hers.

-And that's why I need your people to assist us, she finished after an hour or two.

Ganondorf leaned against the back of his chair and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before talking.

-And what's in for my people? He asked.

-Well, you will earn the respect and protection of Hyrule, as well as…

The prince scoffed loudly, cutting her in the middle of her sentence.

-"The respect and protection of Hyrule"? He repeated, scoffing once again.

He stood up, his eyes shining with amusement.

-You know the Gerudo people are the greatest warriors that exist, he said slowly. We don't need "protection", or "respect", or anything else from you guys. What could you offer us that we don't already possess? I knew women were bad at politics, but that beats it all. And some of my men thought you were a promising little brat…

Zelda stood up as well, her face flushing in anger.

-If you would let me finish then maybe I could expose my entire plan! She shouted.

Ganondorf crossed his arm and sneered.

-Speak, he said.

-I offer you a part of fertile territory near the desert, she said. This way, you could feed your people more easily and keep in touch with the rest of the Hylians.

The prince looked at her, incredulous, and for a moment she thought she had him interested. But he burst out laughing, and she gritted her teeth, fuming.

-The desert has everything we want! He said. We don't need anything or anyone.

He leaned toward her and added, with an evil smile:

-It has been so for thousands of years. Do you think it's about to change now, girl? Because _you_ decided so? You really are nothing but a spoiled little brat.

And he kept laughing.

She walked up to him, raised her hand. She felt tears well in her eyes.

-You… she started.

He wasn't laughing anymore. He was staring at her, trying to guess what she would do. She finally lowered her hand and turned away.

-You ruined everything.

She stormed out of the room, leaving an amused and intrigued Gerudo prince behind her.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda ran to her room, not caring about the servants that were looking at her just as if she had gone mad. She was conscious she was acting like a child, but Ganondorf's words still echoed in her head. He had ruined her last chance to prove to everyone who still doubted her ability to rule that she could be just as a great leader as her father was. And she had thought Ganondorf was handsome…

-He may be handsome, but his head must be filled with sand! She screamed, slamming her quarter's door behind her.

She slid against the door as she half fell, half seated on the floor, still trying to hold back her tears. This man was not human. His heart was as dry as the desert he ruled over. But wasn't that what her father was telling her. She still heard him…

"To rule, you must not show mercy or feelings", he used to tell her. "If your opponent, in that case another king or queen, won't listen to you, or is mocking you, beat him down until he can't stand up anymore."

-I was the one getting beaten this time, Father, she said. I never failed until now. Oh, what went wrong, Father? What went wrong?

* * *

Ganondorf slammed the door shut behind his back. Really, that princess was nothing but a little brat. She was disgustingly weak and it was a wonder she was still sitting upon that throne of hers. As the idea of taking over her kingdom crossed his mind, he shook his head and walked to the window. The Gerudo people were dying, and he had to be careful not to engage them in a war that could get his army massacred, for there would only be elders and children remaining then. But she had to admit, the princess' propositions were tempting. He had lied to her: the desert was no longer providing its inhabitants with everything they needed. Dark beasts had appeared, attacking at night and killing children, soldiers and elders indiscriminately.

He was too proud to accept the princess' proposition so early, but he shouldn't have had laughed at her the way she did. Like usual, his pride took over his mind, and he ruined his chance to make a good first impression on her.

But he had to admit she was smart, and beautiful. He had heard rumors about how wise and gorgeous she was, but her real face was nowhere near what he had imagined. Her offers were well-reflected and she had stayed calm until the very end, when he thought she would burst into tears much sooner. He sat on his bed and slowly removed his armor. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about the morning to come. He would have to face the princess again, and he felt it would get interesting… A smirk stretched his lips at the thought of the young princess. Interesting, indeed…

* * *

The princess woke up as the sun was just appearing on the horizon. She sat, realizing she had fallen asleep without bothering to remove her dress, which was creased and had wrapped around her legs, making her unable to stand up. After fighting a few minutes, she finally freed herself from the fabric and stood up, watching herself in the mirror. She removed her wrinkled dress, washed herself and brushed her hair. She wanted to show the prince that she was not a child, but a woman. She put on the most provocative dress that was suitable for meeting another leader and placed her crown upon her forehead, smiling to her reflection. Her blonde hair were shining in the morning sun, and the black dress she wore stood out against her white skin, drawing attention upon her cleavage and gracious neck. The red corset she wore drew the eyes to her small waist.

The Gerudo people were staying for at least two weeks, and if Ganondorf kept acting like he did, she would have slapped him and triggered a war before the end of the day. She sighed and closed her eyes, exhorting herself to stay calm.

She exited her quarters and walked to the dining room. When she entered, the prince and his warriors were already there, along with the generals of the Hylian army. The all stood up as she entered, all bowing when she passed in front of them. She stopped next to Ganondorf, and she could see his eyes being drawn to her cleavage and delicate shoulders. A wild spark began to flicker in his eyes, making her shiver. He grinned.

-Princess… he said, bowing.

He took her delicate hand in his and kissed her delicate fingers. She shuddered when his searing lips brushed her skin, and she almost forgot to salute.

-Warlord Ganondorf, she answered in a dry tone.

She sat next to him as he smiled at her coldness, and the dinner began. She tried not to talk to him too much, and when she had to she answered in dry, rough voice, and immediately turned her attention to someone else. Ganondorf only smiled and stared, his eyes never leaving her for a long time. When the dinner was over, the princess stood up and waited as the conversations trailed off.

-The warlord and I shall now proceed to the negotiation room. We shall meet again tonight, and we will tell you what we have decided if we reach an agreement.

The soldiers stood up and watched the princess and the warlord leave the room. In the hallways, the two leaders said nothing until they reached the wooden door. Ganondorf opened it for her, and she gave him a questioning look before entering. He entered and closed the door, still smiling mockingly, waiting for her to sit down. When she did, he approached and sat in front of her. She could see lust shining in his eyes as he once again looked at her provoking cleavage.

-Well, well, well, you surely are different from the brat that welcomed me yesterday, he said. Where is the princess being held and who are you, sweetheart?

Zelda looked at him disdainfully.

-Haha. Really funny, she hissed. I am not in the mood for those mockeries of yours, Ganondorf, and I will not tolerate you talk to me the way you did yesterday. What I offered you last night is still valid, and I am eager to know if you really thought what you said. I know the true condition of your kingdom, and I am sure you need help. For this, even if you insulted me and threatened my rule, I am still disposed to build an alliance with the Gerudo people. I am listening.

He grinned, and for a moment she thought he was going to burst out laughing again. But he straightened up and asked, his loud voice booming through the room:

-You talked about fertile lands. Where would they be? There is nothing near Gerudo.

She immediately felt relieved of an immense weight as he said those words. If he had mocked her again, she would have been done for. The Hylians still not believed she was able to rule a kingdom, but she would show them! Oh yes she would! A bright smile stretched her lips as she answered:

-You must know very well that there is an ancient road leading into your kingdom. I propose we repair it and we could give you a large piece of land near Lake Ilia. A small number of your people could settle over there and…

As the princess continued to explain him her plan, he stared at her, awestruck by her beauty and the way her hair were cascading around her perfect face. Her crystal blue eyes were shining with relief and happiness as she went on about how those lands would help his people.

-I know the desert became an even rougher place, she said when she was finished, her voice suddenly softening. But if you accept this alliance, we will do everything we can to help your people flourish again, and become even wealthier than you were before.

She smiled, waiting for his answer. He knew she wasn't pitying him, but merely showing compassion for his people's fate, and even though he was a proud man for who compassion and pity was the same thing, he controlled himself. He didn't want the princess to hate him and prevented himself from spitting another venomous remark in her face. Ganondorf straightened up once again and said:

-Your conditions are reasonable, princess, and these lands you offer us surely would contribute to the improvement of my people's situation. You must know, however, that we can't afford to lose if I lend you my men, for we are very few and, should we get massacred, it will be the end of the Gerudo people. I am ready to take this risk, but only if you promise me you won't risk their life on some suicide mission.

Zelda looked at him gravely, looking right into his golden eyes.

-I promise, she answered.

-Then I will think about it, he said.

They both smiled and stood up. As he was about to leave the room, Ganondorf tuned to her and reached for her cheek. She was so surprised that she didn't react. The only thing she could do was stare into the two pools of pure gold that were his eyes.

-Oh, princess, I almost forgot… he started with a grin.

He approached his face from hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

-You're beautiful when you smile, he whispered against her ear.

And he left, leaving the blushing princess behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ganondorf and Zelda announced that the kingdom of Hyrule and Gerudo would unite to defeat Hyrule's enemy.

-It is the beginning of a new era for the Gerudo people, the prince said. With Hyrule's help, we will be reborn and prosper again.

The whole kingdom celebrated the new alliance despite the war that was waged far to the north and south. Even the Gerudo people, sheltered in their desert, knew of the good news and celebrated the Hylians and their generosity.

Princess Zelda was very happy of her new allies, not only because it would allow her to win the war, but also because she was going to help a ravaged nation take a new start.

As for the prince...

He was intriguing and irritating at the same time. Every time he saw her, a wicked grin appeared on his face and in his eyes shone a strange light that made her uncomfortable. She tried not to make her discomfort show when she was sitting next to him for a banquet, but she could feel her face redden every time he looked at her. Obviously amused by her embarrassment, he only scoffed and turned away every time it happened.

"You're beautiful when you smile".

She still remembered his searing hand upon her cheek, and how the fire in his eyes was burning so intensely. Since then, the prince did not seem to show interest for her except for politics and military strategies. That didn't exactly bother her, but there was something nagging at her mind, something impure and dark. She knew it was keeping an eye open for the slightest occasion to take control of her body and make her do whatever it wanted.

She kept noticing how women seemed to flock to him just as if he was some piece of meat. She felt his burning gaze on her at all times when he was nearby.

One day, she was walking in the gardens, keeping her head down, thoughtful, when she crossed Ganondorf who, for once, was alone. Respecting the protocol, he bowed and kissed her hand. She strangely felt more embarrassed about this than she should have. It was only protocol, after all.

-Good morning, princess, he said, straightening up.

-Good morning, warlord, Zelda answered.

She tried not to look at him, for his intense gaze was making her blush. 'Goddesses' she told herself. 'You're acting like a teenager'. She raised her head and immediately regretted it, for he was staring at her in such a way that she shivered, but succeeded in preventing her face from going red.

-Well, if you'll excuse me, the princess said, I have to leave.

She bowed and was about to walk away when the prince suddenly surrounded her waist with both his arms. As the warlord pulled her closer, the thought of pushing him away didn't even cross her mind. She soon found herself pressed against his chest, and she felt his hand in her hair and his breath on her lips.

-The gardens are beautiful in this season, don't you think? He whispered against her ear.

Her eyes slammed shut and her breath became irregular as she felt the warlord's lips brush her cheek. She shuddered as she felt his lips drawing dangerously close to hers. As nothing was coming, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see his now familiar evil grin on his lips. She felt her face redden. Just as if he had been waiting for this since the very beginning, he stepped back and turned away.

-Goodbye, princess, he scoffed. Go take care of that business of yours.

And he walked away. The princess stayed dumbfounded for a second before screaming in rage and frustration. Was this some sort of cruel game? To think that she had almost hoped he would kiss her… No. she would never fall for such a man. He was cruel, selfish, malicious, wicked… and dreadfully attractive. Zelda would have hit her head on the wall if she could, just to get this thought out of her head. She turned away and returned to the castle, enraged against Ganondorf and herself.

The Gerudo prince watched Zelda walk away, hidden behind a huge tree, still grinning mischievously. He didn't know why, but tormenting the princess in such a way was extremely entertaining. Was it because she was still so young that she still believed men had a good side? Was it because she was a lass that would fall for the first man that would show her an insignificant bit of affection, and then let her fall? Or was it only because… he was allowed to touch and hold a piece of heaven, if only for a second?

He frowned. What? No. Never. She was nothing but a spoiled brat. A child barely worth of his attention. Then what was this sensation he felt the day she wore that exquisite black dress, the day she spoke to him in such a way that he believed for a moment that she could win the war and rule her kingdom as a queen?

He leaned against the tree, thoughtful. 'Maybe I judged her too fast' he told himself. 'I thought her body was the one of a woman and that her mind was a child's… But she is a grown woman.'

He straightened up and walked toward the castle, watching Zelda as she climbed the stairs leading to the courtyard. Yes, she really was.

Zelda sat in front of her mirror and sighed. Tonight a ball had been organized to celebrate the new alliance. She would have to dance, and she hated it. But what worried her most was that she would have to dance with Ganondorf. It was the protocol.

-Damn protocol, she hissed. It's just as if it was made for him to touch me whenever he has the opportunity.

Even if she disliked it, she still had to dress up and participate, for she didn't want to disappoint anyone. She stood up and chose a magnificent blue dress. When she was finished dressing, she put on her crown with a sigh and exited her quarter. As she was walking in the hallway leading to the ball room, she could have sworn she heard a gasp behind her but, when she turned around, the corridor was empty. She shrugged and went on her way, not noticing the red-haired, muscular man hiding in the shadow of a pillar, his golden eyes almost glowing with desire, a wicked grin on his face.

Ganondorf watched Zelda as she entered the room. He enjoyed the sight of her cleavage as she walked toward him, an approving smile uncovering his fangs. He wore the same armor he was wearing when he had first arrived at the castle. She couldn't help but notice how nice it looked on him, how the golden ornaments made his dark skin stand out nicely. She snapped out of her contemplative state as she arrived before him.

-Princess, he saluted, bending to kiss her hand once again. Shall we dance?

-Yes, the princess answered.

She followed the warlord to the middle of the room, and waited for the music to start. When it did, they began to spin and swirl before the eyes of nearly two hundred people, Zelda blushing a little under all those gazes. It was an awkward sight, to see the 6'9 warlord dance with the barely 5'7 princess. Even then, it wasn't as bad as Zelda thought. Ganondorf kept a safe distance between them, despite what had happened between them only a few hours ago. He was better at dancing than she had first thought. She had expected him to be clumsy and rough, since he was such a feared warrior. He was not the best dancer, but at least he didn't step on her feet and didn't look like a fool. As they danced, she could see his golden eyes being clouded with lust. Or was it something else? She was relieved when other couples started dancing around them, so they were no longer the center of all attention.

-You can stop now, my prince, she hissed between her teeth.

-Oh I don't plan on stopping any time soon, princess, he answered in such a tone that it made her shiver.

Suddenly she felt his hand a bit lower than where it should have been. She swiftly slapped it away, her eyes shining with anger. He scoffed.

-You're not scaring me just yet, princess, he murmured with a velvety voice.

They continued to dance for a couple of minutes, Zelda stubbornly refusing to look at him in the eyes, and Ganondorf grinning wolfishly. Suddenly she felt his lips on her cheek and his hand in her neck. But it was gone the second after.

-What was that just now? She hissed.

-Mmm? He said innocently, making her spin. What is it, princess?

-N… nothing, she answered. I think I will… stop for now.

-As the lady wishes, he said.

He led the princess through the dancers to the doors. He immediately left her to go ask a beautiful young woman if she would allow him a dance. The young woman blushed and nodded, and Zelda watched them disappear into the crowd. He would probably bed her before the end of the ball…

Even though she only wanted to relax, she knew another man would soon come and ask her if she wanted to dance. Of course she couldn't say no, and she couldn't be unpleasant, for she had to make a good impression. Just as this thought crossed her mind, a handsome young man came and shyly invited her for a dance. She smiled and accepted, sighing inwardly.

As the evening went by she felt more and more dizzy, as she always did when she danced too much. Many people had already left, and she wished everyone would leave so she finally could sit in a corner and sleep there until tomorrow.

At one point she had enough. She left the ball room as discretely as she could and almost ran to her quarters. When she was about to open her door, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She saw Ganondorf, who for once was not smiling devilishly. He saluted her and went on his way.

Zelda watched him walk away, and an inexplicable urge to throw him against the wall and kiss him took hold of her.

-Ganondorf! She called.

The prince stopped dead in his track upon hearing the princess call his name in such a way.

-Yes, princess? He asked, turning around to face her.

-I… um… I…

She stepped forward.

-I wanted to… um… Good night, she said swiftly before turning around and entering her room, slamming the door behind her.

-Good night, princess, the prince murmured as the slightest hint of a smile passed on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Belle qui tient ma vie, captive dans tes yeux, qui m'a l'âme ravie, d'un souris gracieux, viens tôt me secourir ou me faudra mourir, viens tôt me secourir ou me faudra mourir..._

* * *

Ganondorf toyed with the laces of Zelda's dress, leaving a trail of kissed on her lips, neck and collarbone. She breathed heavily, slowly letting lust take over her mind. The strings holding her dress snapped beneath Ganondorf's fingers, and he slowly pulled it down, gradually revealing her body to his greedy eyes. She gasped as he touched her breasts, making her shiver and moan. She wondered why he was still dressed when she was naked before him. Just as if he was reading her mind, he got rid of his armor and tunic, allowing her eyes to wander on his heavily muscled chest. She touched his dark and smooth skin, delighted to feel his steady heartbeat beneath her fingers, the heat radiating from his skin, his st…

Someone knocked at her door.

Zelda grunted, opened her eyes. For a second she wondered where she was, and realized she was in her own bed, alone. She blushed, remembering the dream she had just woken up from. Part of her was upset that it had ended so early, and she asked herself if it was a good or a bad thing.

The person knocked again, interrupting her thought. She sat in her bed, got up and walked to the door.

-Who's there? She asked.

-It's me, Vandra, a voice answered on the other side of the door.

Zelda opened the door. Vandra had been with her since she was but a child, and she was the closest friend the princess had, even if she was only a maid. Vandra gave her a surprised look.

-Princess, do you know what time is it? The maid asked in a polite voice.

-No, the princess answered.

-It's almost ten o'clock, Vandra said after a minute of silence.

Zelda jumped. Ten o'clock? She was supposed to be awake four hours ago! She immediately ran to her wardrobe.

-Why didn't anyone wake me up? She asked while looking for a dress. What will Ga… the prince think?

She had almost said "Ganondorf", but she decided at the last second that calling him by his first name made it sound like she was a bit too familiar with him. And she didn't want anyone to think that, especially after that dream.

-Lord Ganondorf didn't seem bothered by your absence, if that is what you mean, princess, Vandra said while helping her brush her hair.

Zelda was relieved, but part of her was still disappointed. So he really didn't care about her? All of this only was political affairs for him? She was on...

-But he did hand me this for you when I crossed him in the hallway a couple of minutes ago, the maid added while taking a small letter out of the pocket of her dress. That's why I came to see you.

Zelda almost snatched the letter from her maid's hand. She didn't want to look like she was eager to read his letter. Or was she? Her hands were almost shaking when she unfolded the small piece of paper and began to read.

"Princess,

I was surprised to see you were not there this morning, and I must admit I was a bit disappointed. I suppose you had important matters to attend to. I must talk to you, and so I will be awaiting your company at noon, in the gardens. Find me near the fountain.

Ganondorf"

She folded the letter and stayed thoughtful for a moment. She could imagine him chuckle as he wrote "important matters to attend to" and, surprisingly enough, smiled at the thought of the mocking smile that must have stretched his lips. An inexplicable joy took hold of her, and her heart was beating so loud that she feared Vandra would hear it.

-What does it say? The maid asked, unable to hold it in anymore.

The princess opened her mouth but hesitated at the last second. Vandra didn't like many things, but there was one thing she liked over all: gossiping. The princess was well aware of the fact that, if she told her she was to meet with Ganondorf, the whole castle would know before the end of the hour.

-Nothing interesting, the princess stuttered.

She could feel the maid's disappointment, as well as her doubtful look. She was not so naïve as to believe the princess' poor lie, but for once she didn't insist and kept brushing her hair, silent.

* * *

When Zelda arrived at the fountain in the middle of the gardens, Ganondorf was not there. She looked around, but the warlord was nowhere to be seen. She sat on a bench, under a tree, and decided to wait. All morning she had tried to persuade herself not to go, but her curiosity had won after all. She looked at the skies and noticed the menacing black clouds that slowly covered the sun. She sighed.

* * *

Ganondorf watched Zelda as she sat on the bench. It had been long since he had felt so nervous. He didn't think she would come at all, and now that she was there he didn't know what to do. There were too many people walking in the gardens for him to tell her what he had to say, too many indiscreet ears could hear his words. He felt like a fool, hiding behind a tree. For him who didn't fear any enemies, who could slay the mightiest beasts, who commanded the most feared warriors of Hyrule, it was a bit humiliating to be shy before a woman.

After a couple of minutes, she saw her sigh and get up. As she approached, he could see her annoyance show on her face. As she passed next to him, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. She yelped in surprise and almost slapped him with her free hand. She recognized him at the last second.

-Sorry to have kept you waiting, princess, he said.

She sneered.

-I hope you enjoyed the show, she snapped dryly, crossing her arms. I suppose you were there since the beginning, watching me sit there alone, doing nothing and looking like a fool. Let me tell you th…

-You never look like a fool, princess, he said quietly.

Oops. It had slipped out, too quickly for him to hold it in. For once, the princess was speechless. Anger was not longer shining in her eyes, replaced by something else, something he wasn't sure to be familiar with. After a minute or two, a mocking smile stretched her lips.

-What is this? She chuckled. You're getting emotional, Ganondorf. You caught me twice, but there won't be a third time. Goodbye, my prince. I hope you return to your desert soon.

-Princess, I don…

-Goodbye, my prince, she repeated, glacial.

For one of the first time of his life, Ganondorf felt like he was losing control of the situation. He watched her turn away before he could react. He grabbed her by the waist, made her spin for her to face him and stared into her crystal blue eyes, pressing her frail body against his. He saw surprise, rage, and once again that strange thing he had seen earlier. He didn't want her to be angry. He didn't want her to leave.

He dipped his head toward her, and to his surprise she didn't try to push him away. She stayed motionless a second, but then closed her eyes and surrendered to him.

As their lips touched, the clouds ripped open, releasing rain upon the kingdom of Hyrule.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda shivered. She didn't know if it was because of Ganondorf or because of the heavy rain that fell upon them. It didn't matter. She didn't have time to think about it. She surrounded his neck with her arms as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She pushed her entire body against his, and she could feel his muscles tense beneath his armor. Harsh winds began to blow, trying to tear the lovers apart from each other, but Ganondorf was holding onto her like his life depended on it. She tangled her fingers into his soaked red hair, and when they finally broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, not quite sure of what had just happened.

-And what's going to happen now? Zelda asked, her voice almost covered by the sound of the rain falling on the ground.

-You tell me, princess, Ganondorf answered, smiling wickedly. Tell me what I must do.

She could see the wild flame burning in his golden eyes, and she knew what it meant. He wanted her, and she had to admit that she wanted him, but could she really allow herself to do this kind of things? After all, she had duties; she had to stay pure until her wedding, where she would probably marry a man twenty years older than her. Now that she thought about it, would it be so bad for her to know what real pleasure was? She had already given so much to Hyrule. Her childhood, even her life… couldn't she think about herself, if only once? She looked up and locked eyes with Ganondorf, whi was awaiting her command. He towered over her, the lack of sun making his skin look even darker, his golden eyes clouded with desire and… something else. She finally answered, whispering against his lips the three words she had been holding back for weeks without knowing it, the three words that Ganondorf hoped to hear her pronounce, the three words that would change her life.

-I love you, Ganondorf, Zelda murmured softly.

Bewildered, the warlord didn't react. He thought she had only been curious and that was why she had let him kiss her... But to think she would actually share his feelings… He felt like everything was slipping out of hand, but for once he didn't fight it.

-I… I love you too, Zelda, he stuttered.

He kissed her deeply, and she let him do whatever he wanted. The wind blew even stronger, just as if the Gods were angered by their behavior. But they didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was them, only them. Zelda suddenly broke the kiss and, grabbing a handful of his hair, brought his face closer to hers.

-Please make me yours, Ganondorf, she whispered. Any way you want, but please, just… don't make me wait any longer.

He looked at her, his amber eyes boring trough hers. He smiled malevolently.

-You have tempted me so many times these past weeks… he whispered. Wearing these provocative dresses, acting just as if you were not interested in anything related to me, and yet there you are… I wonder if I should obey or not…

Yet, the feral gleam that shone in his eyes clearly told Zelda that he would do anything that she wanted.

-Will you make me yours? She asked, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He didn't answer.

-Will you make me yours? She repeated, almost begging.

His mischievous smile transformed into a kind one. He took her hands in his and whispered:

-Yes, my dear. Yes, I will.

They sneaked into the castle like two thieves, not wanting to be seen. The hallways were dark and there was no one to be seen. When they arrived at Zelda's chamber, Ganonodrf took her hand and once gain locked eyes with her.

-Are you sure this is what you want? He asked.

-Yes, she answered.

-Then so be it.

He lifted her off the ground and opened the door. He entered and swiftly slammed it shut, setting her gently on the floor. He kissed her deeply as he started to undress her, slowly removing the offending garment off of her. Just as in her dream, her dress slowly slipped to the ground as he kissed her mouth, neck and collarbone as she tangled her fingers in his red hair. As he was about to take her gown off, she grabbed his wrist.

-Why am I the only one undressing here? She asked with a smile.

He chuckled, stepped back and removed his armor and shirt. As she pressed her body against his, she allowed him to remove the last of her clothes. She blushed under his wandering gaze as a satisfied smile stretched his lips. He softly brushed her lower lip with his thumb as his free hand slithered toward her most intimate area. She gasped as he touched her, and she writhed when she felt his fingers going inside her, making her feel like she never thought she would feel one day. He gently pushed her toward the bed, laying down beside her and removing the last of his clothing. She sighed in bliss as he touched her again and, as she was pushing a dark red lock of hair out of his amber eyes, she felt him slowly pushing her leg apart. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded.

-I am ready, she whispered.

He slowly pushed into her, making tears roll down her cheeks. She bit her lips, holding back a yelp of pain. Her nails were digging onto his back, but he held still, fighting his urge to hear her moan in pleasure. For now it wouldn't do her any good. As the pain faded he started to move, slowly at first, and then harder and faster. She groaned his name as he whispered hers against her ear, both of them slowly reaching their limits. With a last thrust, they were both pushed over the edge, and Ganondorf collapsed on top of Zelda. As she was catching her breath, she surrounded his neck and kissed him slowly. They did not speak. They didn't need to. They knew. The two lovers soon fell into a peaceful sleep as the storm outside vanished, just as if the gods had been appeased by their fatigue.

Before the sun rose, Ganondorf left Zelda's bed, moving slowly and carefully not to wake her up.

He didn't want to hurt her.

He left her room and gathered his men. Less than two hours later, the prince and his warriors were leaving Castle Town just as the sun began to warm the waters of Lake Ilia. Once in Hyrule fields, Ganondorf stopped, turned around and looked at Hyrule Castle for a last time.

-Sorry, he whispered.

**Dammit, I don't even know why I write lemon, I'm not good at writing this kind of scenes. **


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda raised her head as she heard the clanking sound of armors echo loudly through the throne room. She saw a dozen of soldiers running toward her, covered in blood and dirt.

-Princess! Princess! The castle is under attack! The dark beasts already killed a countless number of citizens and soldiers!

Zelda rose from her seat, a concerned look on her face. She was aware of the dark beasts and their master that had been scouring the kingdom recently, taking over a large part of it. She had tried to send small parties of scouts, but none of them had come back. She had feared an attack for the past few months, and now they were at her doorstep.

-You must hide, princess! The soldier said. They will kill you!

The princess' mind was racing. She knew she couldn't leave her people in their time of need, and so she unsheathed the blade her father had given her five years ago, before he disappeared.

-No, she answered in a calm voice. I won't hide.

The soldier looked at her with concern, was about to protest, but finally bowed.

-Then we will stand by your side, princess Zelda, he said.

As the soldiers were raising their shields to protect their princess, they heard footsteps outside of the room.

-Ready your weapons! Zelda ordered as a shadow appeared in the doorway.

As the intruder approached, his face gradually became visible. He was a tall, muscular man. His skin was dark and his hair as red as blood. His ember eyes seemed to glow within the darkness that covered the room. He stopped a few feet away from the soldiers, who pointed their blades at him. Yet, the stranger was not impressed.

-I'll give you two choices, he said in a dark and calm voice. Surrender… or death.

And then he grinned.

Zelda's eyes widened. This mischievous, wicked smile… Memories came back to her mind, memories of things she had never done… She saw a young man looking very much like the man that stood before her today, smiling with the same evil grin, looking at her with the very same golden eyes… one hundred years ago. She covered her mouth with her free hand and dropped her sword in bewilderment. She whispered, so low that even her soldiers could barely hear her, a name that made them shiver, a name that reminded them of tales their mothers told them about a terrible monster that was sleeping beneath the earth.

-Ganondorf…?

-Indeed, princess, the dark man answered, bowing lightly. Glad to see you still remember me. Long time no see, eh? How long has it been… One, two hundred years?

-I… don't know you, she said.

-You don't know me but you know my name? he asked mockingly. I know about your past lives, my dear, and I know what happened all those years ago, when I was still but a prince… But as you can see, now I am a king, a lord….

He stepped forward. The soldiers immediately raised their blades and shield, ready to defend their princess' life.

-Don't come any closer! One of them said.

The dark man stopped, chuckling.

-Step back or feel the wrath of Hyrule! Another soldier yelled, emboldened by his comrades.

The Dark King raised an eyebrow. He stepped forward once again, directly walking up to Zelda.

-CHARGE! The soldiers screamed.

-NO! Zelda shrieked.

Before they reached the intruder, a wave of magic swept the soldiers away, and the sound of bones breaking echoed through the room, making Zelda shudder. She stepped back as Ganondorf approached her.

-There, there, dear, you hurt my feelings, he whispered, grinning. Is that how you welcome an old lover?

'Din, protect me…' she told herself as she saw the dark man walk toward her. She stumbled backwards, only to fall in her throne, unable to escape the Dark King. Sitting where her wise father had sat for so many years eased her fear a little bit.

-I don't know you, she repeated in a calm voice. Who are you?

-We are not meant to be strangers, princess, he said in a velvety voice. You know me…

He stretched out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

-Take my hand, and I promise to leave Hyrule forever, princess, he whispered. I will never harm you or your people again.

She stared at his outstretched hand, hesitated a second, and finally placed her hand in his. She felt electricity shooting trough her body as memories from her past lives flooded her mind. In each of them she saw a tall man, with dark skin and fiery hair, a devious grin permanently stretching his lips. When it was finished, she looked at the stranger in front of her, and saw the exact replica of the man she had just seen countless times. Only, he was no longer a stranger.

-I see you remember me now, he whispered softly.

He slowly placed a hand on her waist, and, seeing she didn't resist, pulled her closer to him, until their faces were so close from each other that he could breathe the delicate scent of her hair.

-You promise? She asked as he lifted her chin.

-I do, he answered.

He put his lips on her, greedily exploring her mouth, savoring her delicate and sweet savor. Her body, stiff at first, soon relaxed and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Their kiss became more and more heated as Ganondorf's hand ran on her back and sides.

But when they broke the kiss, Zelda felt a cold blade on her throat.

-You promised… she whispered softly.

A hint of sadness could be heard in her voice. Despite this, Ganondorf grinned sinfully, lightly pressing on the blade so that a single drop of blood ran down the cold steel and dripped on the floor. Against her ear he whispered two words that made her shudder as she finally understood, two words that made her shiver in disgust.

-_I lied._

**FIN**

* * *

This is the end of "Peace or War?". Thanks for reading, and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
